


Shattered Hearts

by FancyPantsDylan



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyPantsDylan/pseuds/FancyPantsDylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus reflects how different last years Valentine's Day was to this years</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Hearts

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current location:**| [Work, Horsham](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=Work,%20Horsham)  
---|---  
**Current mood:**|   
accomplished  
**Entry tags:**|   
[ficlet](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/tag/ficlet), [pairing: harry/severus](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:%20harry/severus), [rating: r](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/tag/rating:%20r), [severus_sighs](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/tag/severus_sighs)  
  
  
_**Shattered Hearts**_  
**Title:** Shattered Hearts  
**Author:** [](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/profile)[**fancypantsdylan**](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/)   
**Pairing:** Severus/Harry, Harry/Ginny (mention)  
**Rating:** R  
**Word Count:** 1,400  
**Warning(s):** AU, heavy angst, non-con, het (mentioned only in passing)  
**Summary:** Severus reflects how different last years Valentine's Day was to this years  
**Beta:** [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=xdseme)[**xdseme**](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=xdseme) &amp; [](http://katiebell-0408.livejournal.com/profile)[**katiebell_0408**](http://katiebell-0408.livejournal.com/) who once again did a wonderful job and should really be credited for helping write this.  
**A/N:** Written for the [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=severus_sighs)[**severus_sighs**](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=severus_sighs) Anti-Valentine's Day Mini Fest. I do not own or make any money from the characters or situations belonging, in all rights, to JK Rowling.

 

Severus took a deep breath and closed his eyes, his heart breaking. The clock on the mantel struck two o'clock. Harry would be married by now. Severus couldn't breathe. How had this happened to them? They had been so happy last year on Valentine's Day, spending the few days before and after lazing in the sun in Gran Canaria. It had been a wonderful time, swimming, laying on the beach, making love under the stars (and sun in one instance, where both their arses had come away redder than usual). Why did the unthinkable have to happen?

It happened when Harry went to Hermione's birthday party alone last September. Afterward, everything went down hill.

~~*~~

 

Harry had decided to go to Hermione's birthday party alone, as Severus had been at a potions convention in Paris and wouldn't have been able to get back in time.

When Severus returned, however, it was to find a naked Harry and Ginny in the spare bedroom of their home. Fortunately, they hadn't used the bed he and Harry shared, otherwise Severus would most likely be rotting in Azkaban on a double murder charge. Ginny instantly fled the scene. And when Severus had finally calmed down enough to ask what the hell happened, all Harry could tell him was that the last thing he could remember was Ginny handing him a drink at the party. He recalled that it had tasted a little funny, but he had drunk it anyway. He hung his head as perfect hind sight set in and he realized that he'd made an obviously poor decision. Doubly so as the next thing he remembered was waking up, naked in bed with Ginny, with Severus raging at them.

With Harry's permission, Severus performed Legilimency on him, confirming his story. Seeing exactly what Harry had described, Severus concluded that Ginny had set Harry up good and proper.

Severus had then taken blood samples from Harry and found the wizarding equivalent to the Muggle date rape drug in his system. Harry had been livid. And, after many very hot showers and scrubbing his skin nearly raw, Harry went to the Burrow to confront Ginny. Ginny had the nerve to just shrug unapologetically and say 'it was all too easy.' Harry left furious beyond words, vowing to never set foot in the place again.

Although both Harry and Severus remained skittish around each other, they did manage to settle back into a relatively normal routine fairly quickly. However, it took Severus several weeks to bring himself to even touch Harry without wanting to hit something first. Five weeks after the incident, they finally managed to make love. It was as incredible as their first time and they both vowed that nothing would keep them apart ever again.

Luck, however, was not on their side, and six weeks after Hermione's birthday Arthur turned up at their front door to inform them that Ginny had been grounded from the Holyhead Harpies. Harry didn't understand why he should possibly care until he was informed of the reason for her separation from the team. It seemed that her last medical check had shown that she was pregnant. She had requested that the Healer in charge perform the paternity charm and had it confirmed that Harry was the father.

Harry, who had just been getting over his rape, had been inconsolable, refusing for over a week to even consider the possibility that such a thing could be true. When Arthur had come to visit again, Harry had been more coherent and told him everything that had happened. He had even shown Arthur his memories in their Pensieve. Arthur had been horrified at what his daughter had done to Harry but had informed him that Molly was insisting Harry make an honest woman of Ginny. Arthur had clearly felt as trapped as Harry in the situation, but didn't have any other ideas as to what to do.

Harry had agonised over what to do through the rest of November and into December. It had been a very subdued Christmas for them. Despite the lack of cheer, the situation, which should have been pulling them apart, was actually bringing them closer together than ever before, if that was even possible.

In the end, Harry had gone to the Burrow on New Year's, Severus by his side, and had informed Molly and Arthur his decision. He would not let his child suffer because of the mistake of its parent. Thus, he would marry Ginny, give the child his name, install them in Grimmauld Place, and set up a monthly allowance, but he would not live with them. He emphasised that he would never leave Severus, who he was deeply in love with, and would not even attempt the kind of deception required to pull off such a lie, like him living with Ginny but sleeping with Severus. Better to be up front about it from the start, as everyone who was close to Harry knew the truth. He and Severus would reside in the house they had built at Godric's Hollow, with Harry visiting Ginny and the baby as often as he wanted, or not at all if he decided he would rather the child visit him. If this wasn't good enough Harry told Molly and Arthur, he would settle an amount on Ginny and the child and never see any of the Weasley's again, leaving it up to Ginny to sort out living arrangements and such.

Molly had acquiesced only after Arthur had intervened, explaining Harry's offer was more than generous, considering everything Ginny had done to him and Severus.

Molly had set to work on the wedding straight away, ironically setting the date for Valentine's Day.

It had been agreed that Severus would not attend, something even he had acceded to, as he knew he could never pull off a happy face, despite having been a spy for so many years. There would be no honeymoon, even Molly wasn't that hypocritical. Harry would stay for the entirety of the wedding reception, returning to Severus once the last guest left.

~~*~~

 

So here Severus sat, waiting for Harry to finally return to him. Knowing that no matter what happened they would never truly be one, something they had talked about doing this year ironically.

His only sense of peace in this situation was found in the two final stipulations Harry had made, requirements that even Molly Weasley was unaware of. Only Harry, Arthur, Ginny and himself knew of them. First, if Harry died, the Potter estate would be held in trust for his child by Severus. A large amount of the estate was going to Severus anyway, but Harry didn't want Ginny getting her hands on any of the Potter money that wasn't her due. If Severus was to also die before his child came of age, the Gringotts Goblins would be in charge of the estate. Harry had asked Arthur to be a guardian but Arthur thought it best that no Weasley have any control of Harry's money.

Finally, Harry had demanded that an ancient fidelity charm be woven into the marriage agreement. He had chosen this charm specifically because, being centuries old, it would not apply to him, having been designed only to ensure a faithful wife. Harry didn't want Ginny running around, making a fool of him with all and sundry just because they didn't have a normal marriage. After all she was the one who had tricked her way into this situation; Harry felt she should be the one to bear the consequences. The thought of that tramp lying alone in a cold bed for the rest of her life while her "husband" snuggled in his arms brought a small smile to Severus' face. After all, despite what they'd lost, they would still always have each other.

Lost in contemplation, Severus jumped when the floo flared to life and Harry stumbled from the fire place, a look of sheer exhaustion marring his face. Severus immediately wrapped Harry in his arms, leading him up to the bedroom, where he held Harry as he cried himself into a restless sleep. Severus stayed awake long into the night, just pleased Harry was at last at home.

Valentine's Day was supposed to be of red posies and heart-shaped offerings, kisses and love-filled promises. It was not supposed to be like this.

~fin~


End file.
